Mr White
Mr White is a recurring villain. Scooby Doo and the Black Mask He is the head of the Calumme crime family in New York. When Mystery Inc. set up a detective agency there he attempts to shut them down by robbing them but his agents Binger and Jack rob his own building by mistake. Soon a spirit called the Black Mask turns up and begins to rob White's banks. He hire Mystery Inc. to dispose of it. They eventually learn it is really Binger. He claims he was sick of working for White. The gang investigate further and learn White had the Black Mask suit built. The whole thing was a hoax so White could claim insurance ( taking the money from his mob clients. If they tried to call the police they would learn of their crimes) Later White bails out Binger and the 2 celebrate. Scooby Doo and The Black Knight When a Black knight began attcking the mob and destroying their properties White's limo was charged at by the knight and his demon horse the limo flipped over and sent White flying into a wall. The knight was later revealed to be cop Richard Dent. Scooby Doo and The Squid A human squid terrorized New York targetting jewelers. The gang learned it didnt ever attack White's stores. They found out the squid was actually Jack. He revealed White was selling the jewels overseas. The police and the gang confront White in his office. He tries to escape but all exits are covered. He eventually reached the roof but tripped and fell off. He landed in the river and climbed out but was arrested. Personality and Traits White was a cruel and sadistic man. He didnt fear the other mobs as shown when he stole from them and insulted the head of another family. He was a short tempered man as shown when he threw a stapler at his goon for spilling coffee on his new carpet. Most of the time he wore a Brown suit, red shirt and black tie. He had black hair and a black pair of gloves. He wore brown trousers and black shoes. He once wore a yellow hat but it was lost after his limo was attacked. Trivia * In Scooby Doo:Vengance a non-canon comic White breaks out of prison along with Jack,Richard and Binger. They dress up as clowns and call themselves the Circus of Doom. They attack Mystery Inc. and kidnap Scooby.The Gang find them at a circus. During a chase the 4 of them seemingly die when the cannon fires T.N.T at them. The Gang escape. * At one point White had brown hair due to an animation error. * In a cancelled sequel to Scooby Doo and The Squid ( Due to negative revewies) White found a cursed necklace and raised an army of ghosts. In the end he was thrown from a cliff by a ghost. * White is the main villain in the Scooby Doo And.. film sereis.